1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal coupler, and more particularly to a portable universal coupler combination for computer facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical card readers are provided for receiving or plugging various kinds of cards, and are each designed for receiving a predetermined card only, such that the cards may not be plugged to different card readers. In addition, the card readers are required to be coupled to the computer facilities with a coupling cable or the like, such that the card readers may not be easily coupled to the other computer facilities while the card readers are carried to the other places. Furthermore, the typical card readers may each be coupled to a predetermined machine, such as the fax machine, the printer, etc., and may not be coupled to different machines.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional universal couplers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a universal coupler combination for plugging various kinds of cards.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a universal coupler combination for allowing various kinds of cards to be coupled to the computer facilities without additional coupling cables.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a universal coupler combination for plugging or coupling to various kinds of peripheral or output facilities.
The still further objective of the present invention is to provide a universal coupler combination which is portable for plugging or coupling to the other computer facilities or machines.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a universal coupler combination for coupling to computer facilities and comprising a housing for coupling to the computer facility, a circuit board received in the housing, and including a front portion and a rear portion each having an IEEE coupler and a USB coupler attached thereon, and including a first coupler provided thereon, and including at least one processor device provided thereon and coupled to the IEEE couplers and the USB couplers and the first coupler, and a coupling box including a rear portion having a second coupler provided thereon, for detachably coupling to the first coupler of the circuit board, and including a front portion having at least one socket provided therein for receiving and plugging card members, such that various kinds of cards may be coupled or plugged to the computer facility with the coupling box only. The coupling box may also be detached or disengaged from the computer facility for coupling to various kinds of peripheral or output devices.
The circuit board includes an opening formed therein for receiving the rear portion of the coupling box. The housing includes a front portion, and a cap attached to the front portion thereof, the cap includes a groove formed therein and aligned with the opening of the circuit board for receiving the rear portion of the coupling box.
The cap includes a first aperture formed therein and aligned with the IEEE coupler for receiving the IEEE coupler, and includes a second aperture formed therein and aligned with the USB coupler for receiving the USB coupler.
The circuit board includes a third coupler provided thereon and having at least one row of pins provided thereon, for coupling to the other facilities or devices.
The housing includes a rear portion having a first and a second orifices formed therein and aligned with the IEEE coupler and the USB coupler respectively for receiving the IEEE coupler and USB coupler respectively.
The housing includes a base, and a cover secured on the base, the base includes a plurality of studs extended therein, and the circuit board is secured on the studs of the base.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.